The Charming You 2
by JustHanaFiction
Summary: Semua yang ada pada diri Kai berhasil memporak-porandakan diri Dio


Dio sedang membaca buku dengan serius di perpustakaan. Tiba-tiba pandangannya gelap begitu saja. Sebuah tangan besar menutup kedua matanya.

"Tebak siapa aku," kata si pemilik tangan.

Dio mengenal suara ini. "Kai," tebak Dio tanpa ragu.

"Tepat". Kai melepaskan tangannya dan duduk di kursi samping Dio.

Dio sudah tanda dengan suara Kai. Meskipun Dio menafsirkan Kai sebagai seseorang yang kadang datang kadang pergi.

Kai yang pemalas jarang masuk kuliah. Dio sering mengira mungkin laki-laki itu hilang ditelan bumi untuk sementara. Tetapi saat Kai datang kuliah, dia akan berada di samping Dio. Berbicara dengannya, bertanya hal-hal sepele dan membicarakan kegiatan Kai selama dia absen kuliah. Sehingga telinga Dio hapal dengan sendirinya suara milik Kai.

Dio melirik Kai disebelahnya. Kai sedang memejamkan mata. Kepalanya bertumpu pada kedua tangan yang terlipat di atas meja. Wajahnya mengarah ke Dio.

Dio heran. Kenapa dia ke perpustakaan jika dia hanya mau tidur-tiduran? Pulang saja ke rumah sana.

Mata Kai terbuka. "Pulang yuk. Aku antar,".

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri," tolak Dio dengan halus.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayok,".

Kai menarik lengan Dio untuk bangkit berdiri. Kai mendorong Dio dari belakang, membawanya berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan. Begitu di luar, Kai berjalan di samping Dio sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Aku kangen pada restoran kecil itu. Kita kesana dulu ya!" pinta Kai dengan bersemangat.

"Huh, kau datang padaku hanya pada saat kau merindukan restoran kecil," ujar Dio.

Kai diam sebentar. Sebuah senyum dipaksakan muncul di bibirnya. "Kau tidak cemburu pada restoran kan?".

"Yang benar saja Kai!" teriak Dio. Matanya membulat karena kesal.

Kai tertawa. "Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan marah begitu,".

Dio hendak kabur, tapi Kai dengan cepat menangkap lengannya. Menarik Dio ke parkiran kampus.

Dio bukannya tidak mau pulang dengan Kai. Bukannya dia juga tidak mau makan dengan Kai. Dia juga tidak bermaksud kasar dengan mengatakan bahwa Kai datang pada Dio hanya karena ada maunya saja. Tetapi itu jika seandainya Kai tidak mengatakan perasaannya waktu itu. Perasaan Kai yang membuat Dio kadang menjadi serba salah sendiri di hadapan Kai.

Padahal kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu. Bahkan hingga sekarang Dio tidak menjawab sedikitpun perasaan Kai. Kai juga tidak meminta balasan. Seperti dia tidak sungguhan menyatakan perasaannya.

Karena itu, bagaimana Dio harus menjawabnya? Kai hanya berkata dia merasa dia menyukai Dio. Itu sama saja mengartikan perasaan Kai belum jelas. Dio merasa tidak mungkin Kai sungguhan menyukai Dio. Kai masih punya pacar. Dio yakin itu hanya perasaan semu Kai saja.

...

Dio dan Kai sampai di restoran. Dio mencari tempat sedangkan Kai memakirkan motornya. Dio mengambil tempat di dalam, di pojokan. Di sebelah kiri dan belakangnya ada dinding yang bisa disandari Dio.

Kai biasanya akan duduk di depan Dio. Dio terkejut ketika Kai malah duduk di sampingnya. Dio menyuruh Kai untuk pindah tapi Kai tidak mau. Dio pun terkurung tidak bisa pindah ke tempat lain.

Kai melakukannya dengan sengaja. Dio mengetahuinya saat Kai terus merapatkan dirinya pada Dio. Dio pun juga terus-terusan mendorong Kai untuk menjauh. Akhirnya Dio mengalah dan membiarkan Kai merapat pada dirinya. Lengan mereka saling bersentuhan.

Entah apa yang membuat Kai tampak begitu manja pada Dio. Kai terus mengajaknya bercanda dan menganggunya. Mencubit-cubit Dio dengan gemas, yang dibalas dengan pukulan pelan dari Dio.

Orang-orang yang melihat mereka berpikir mereka sepasang kekasih. Tentu saja mereka akan memperhatikan karena Kai yang memiliki wajah tampan selalu menarik pesona siapapun. Dio tidak mempedulikan tatapan-tatapan orang. Dio juga tidak perlu malu seperti kemarin saat di kampus. Toh tidak ada yang dikenalnya di tempat ini.

Dio tidak tau kenapa tapi dia membiarkan Kai terus bersikap begitu padanya. Bersikap layaknya mereka sepasang kekasih. Saling bercanda, memberi perhatian, dan bertatapan saat mereka berdua berbicara. Dio masih bertanya-tanya kenapa dia bisa begitu. Entahlah Dio masih tidak mengerti isi hatinya. Hanya saja memang ada sesuatu yang mengganjal…

Mereka sekarang berada di parkiran. Bersiap-siap untuk pulang setelah selesai makan malam. Seperti deja vu, Kai memberikan kepada Dio jaket miliknya lagi.

"Pakailah,".

"Tidak perlu. Terima kasih," .Dio menolaknya karena dia memakai kaos lengan panjang.

Tapi Kai menariknya untuk mendekat lagi, memakaikan jaketnya pada Dio dan menaikkan resleting jaket. Kai merapikan letak jaketnya di tubuh Dio.

Kai tersenyum lembut pada Dio. "Naiklah".

Dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan pelataran parkiran.

Kalau sebelumnya Dio hanya acuh saat Kai berbuat hal yang sama, sekarang mulai berbeda. Jantung Dio mulai sering berdebar keras saat Kai melakukan hal manis padanya. Sering Dio berteriak dalam hatinya untuk menahan debarannya. Dan Dio berhasil melakukannya. Dio langsung bisa kembali bersikap biasa pada Kai.

...

Dio benar-benar menghela napasnya ketika dia melihat cowok ini berada di sampingnya lagi. Ini kedua kalinya dia mendatangi Dio di perpustakaan. Yah cowok itu Kai. Dan kedua kalinya juga dia hanya tidur-tiduran di samping Dio.

"Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu kemari kalau hanya untuk tidur-tiduran? Pulang sana!" titah Dio.

Kai membuka matanya. "Baiklah. Tapi kau pulang denganku,".

Dio tau tidak ada gunanya menolak permintaan Kai. Cowok ini akan melakukan apapun asal kemauannya terpenuhi. Seperti menarik lengan Dio dan mendorongnya untuk berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan. Dio sedikit terkejut ketika mereka sudah berada di luar dan berjalan menjauhi parkiran.

"Kau tidak membawa motormu?".

"Tidak. Motorku di rumah,".

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau mendatangiku?".

"Apa maksudmu?".

"Seperti yang kubilang semalam. Kau mendatangiku karena rindu restoran kecil itu. Kalau sekarang?".

"Oh.. Aku..." Kai terdiam.

Kai melihat Dio yang balas menatapnya. Wajah Dio memancarkan rasa ingin tau. Pertanyaannya harus dijawab oleh Kai.

"...aku sedang membuktikan padamu kalau aku tidak datang karena ada alasannya. Aku datang karena aku ingin,".

Lalu Kai memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat. Dio bersumpah ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Kai seperti tersipu malu. Benarkah yang dilihatnya sekarang? Kai yang biasanya cuek kini sedang malu-malu kucing!

Dio diam-diam tersenyum. Ternyata sifat Kai ada yang manis juga. Selama ini yang selalu tampak hanya sifat menyebalkannya.

"Kalau begitu kau akan pulang naik bus juga?" tanya Dio.

"Kau naik bus? Kalau begitu aku juga,".

"Hmm. Jadi tadi kau pergi ke kampus gimana?".

"Diantar sama Taemin,".

"Oh begitu,".

Ada sedikit rasa kecewa di hati Dio saat mendengar Kai menyebut nama Taemin. Kai masih bisa terhitung berapa kali dia pernah membicarakan tentang namjachingunya. Dio bahkan sering lupa kalau Kai punya pacar. Lebih baik Dio tidak berharap banyak dari Kai. Dan setiap Kai dengan mudahnya menyebutkan nama kekasihnya itu, Dio semakin yakin perasaan Kai kepada dirinya memang hanya semu saja.

Kai dan Dio sedang duduk di halte bus. Kai bersandar pada tiang di sebelahnya dan melamun. Kai tidak menyadari Dio yang sudah risih disebelahnya. Bagaimana tidak, beberapa cewek sedang berbisik-bisik sambil tersenyum-senyum gila melihat Kai. Sama seperti yang lain, terpesona pada ketampanan Kai. Sedangkan si pelaku tetap asyik dalam lamunannya.

Dio sampai sekarang masih terheran-heran. Bagaimana bisa si pusat perhatian satu ini sering tidak menyadari kalau dirinya tengah diperhatikan orang? Apa dia memang tidak tau, atau pura-pura cuek, atau sudah terbiasa? Yang mana saja jadilah! Tapi Dio yang risih sekarang yang jadi masalah! Andai saja mereka tau sifat Kai yang sebenarnya, batin Dio.

Walau kesal, tapi ada rasa dimana Dio tidak suka melihat Kai bertingkah aneh seperti ini. Duduk diam dan melamun. Seperti bukan Kai saja.

"Aneh sekali rasanya melihatmu tidak memegang ponsel seperti biasanya,".

Kai melihat pada Dio. Dio bersorak telah berhasil membuat pergerakan pada namja di sampingnya.

"Aku tinggalkan di rumah,".

"Kenapa?".

"Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu orang lain,".

Dio mengerutkan keningnya emosi. Maksdunya Dio penganggu begitu? Kai cepat-cepat menambahkan kata-katanya.

"Ah tapi kau pengecualian,"..

Dio menghela napasnya. Kalau tidak mau diganggu, kenapa mengganggu orang lain? Dirinya sudah cukup terusik semenjak kedatangan Kai dalam hidupnya. Seperti sekarang orang-orang jadi semakin sering melirik ke arah Dio karena ada Kai di sampingnya.

Bus telah tiba. Dio berdiri diikuti oleh Kai. Orang-orang berebut masuk ke dalam bus, termasuk para cewek yang berharap bisa satu bus dengan Kai. Jadi mereka bisa tau tempat pemberhentian Kai dan mungkin menunggunya esok hari.

Dio memilih untuk naik terakhir. Sialnya bus sudah penuh dan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Dio melihat wajah kecewa dari para gadis yang berada di dalam bus. Sambil bus melaju pergi mereka menatap Kai yang duduk kembali ke tempatnya tadi.

Dio memperhatikan gelagat Kai yang kembali seperti sebelumnya. Melamun. Aneh sekali!

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak,".

"Atau kau capek?"

"Kita baru berjalan sebentar. Kenapa aku jadi capek?"

"Kau... diam saja dari tadi,".

Kai menatap Dio dengan intens. "Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara,".

Dio jengkel mendengar jawaban Kai. Habis sudah kesabarannya. Sejak tadi Kai bertingkah aneh dan menjawab semua pertanyaan Dio dengan jawaban yang aneh juga. Kalau sedang tidak ingin bicara, pergi sana!

Ingin rasanya Dio berteriak seperti itu. Tapi sekali lagi hanya diam yang dilakukannya. Dio sadar ada sesuatu dalam dirinya sendiri yang membuat dia tidak ingin berteriak marah pada Kai.

Sudah tiga bus berdatangan dan berhenti, tetap tidak ada satupun yang bisa mereka naiki. Mereka terus menunggu dalam diam. Halte bus semakin ramai dengan orang-orang yang pulang bekerja.

Bus keempat yang ditunggu mereka sudah tiba. Belum sempat Dio bereaksi, Kai sudah menarik lengannya. Mendorong Dio secara paksa masuk ke dalam bus. Lalu mendudukkan Dio di tempat duduk kosong dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Dio lega karena dia akhirnya bisa masuk ke dalam bus. Dio melirik Kai yang tetap diam. Mata Kai melirik kesana kemari. Sepertinya dia sudah lama tidak menaiki bus. Meskipun begitu memang lelaki di sebelahnya ini, segala hal yang ingin dilakukannya harus terjalani.

Dio memandang keluar jendela. Hari sudah gelap. Dio berharap angin malam tidak datang dengan cepat karena dia hanya memakai kaos lengan pendek sekarang. Mana Dio tau kalau ternyata dia akan berakhir dengan menunggu bus dalam jangka waktu lama.

Halte bus bagi pemberhentian sekitar perumahan Dio telah sampai. Dio pun bangkit. Dio terperanjat ketika Kai kembali mendorongnya, kini keluar dari bus.

"Kau kan seharusnya turun di halte selanjutnya," tanya Dio yang lebih seperti pernyataan.

"Aku kan bilang aku mau mengantarmu pulang,". Kai terus mendorong Dio berjalan.

Dio menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Hari sudah malam. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau pulanglah,".

"Justru karena hari sudah malam aku jadi khawatir,".

Khawatir? Yah Kai memang selalu khawatir pada dirinya. Mungkin karena tubuhnya kecil dan sering lemah. Sehingga Kai merasa seperti bertanggung jawab dan sedikit kasihan, mungkin?

Kai yang dari tadi mendorong bahu Dio, menurunkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kedua lengan atas Dio. Lengan yang terbuka itu membuat Kai terkejut.

"Tanganmu dingin!".

Kai berlari ke hadapan Dio. Disentuhnya seluruh tangan Dio yang dingin. Diperhatikannya wajah Dio. Apakah wajah itu tampak pucat atau tidak.

"Aku memang begitu. Kulitku dingin, tapi aku tidak menggigil,". Dio mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Itu berarti anginnya masuk ke dalam tubuhmu. Kau kan tidak tahan angin malam,".

Dio teringat ketika Kai dulu mencemaskannya karena hal ini juga. Sekarang Kai tampak seperti waktu itu.

"Sial. Aku tidak bawa jaketku,".

Dio diam karena tidak tau harus bagaimana menghadapi Kai. Haruskah dia marah? Tapi Kai sudah menunjukkan perhatiannya. Haruskah dia senang? Tapi kenapa dia harus senang?

Kai berpikir keras. Ditatapnya kemeja yang sedang dipakainya. Kai membuka kancing kemejanya. Melepaskan kemeja dari tubuhnya sehingga hanya tertinggal kaos lengan pendek. Dio melotot waktu Kai memberikan kemejanya pada Dio.

"Pakai,".

"Tidak perlu!" seru Dio.

"Pakai saja. Nanti kau masuk angin," titah Kai.

"Tidak perlu! Kau...,".

Dio ingin marah. Tapi dia merasa tidak bisa. Dio menarik napas.

"Pakailah kembali kemejamu Kai. Nanti jadi kau yang sakit," Dio memelankan suaranya.

"Aku tidak akan sakit,".

Kai mendekati Dio dan memasangkan kemejanya pada Dio. Dimasukkannya lengan kemeja ke lengan Dio.

"Kai.. A-a-aku akan minum air panas begitu di rumah. Ini tidak perlu," Dio tergagap.

Kai tidak mempedulikan perkataan Dio. Kai memasang kancing kemeja satu persatu. Dilepaskannya pengait lengan kemeja yang tergulung. Ditarik lurus agar dapat menutupi seluruh tangan Dio hingga ke telapak tangan.

Jantung Dio bukan main berdetak dengan kencangnya. Lagi-lagi Dio seperti ini. Tapi...ini dia. Sesuatu yang aneh dalam hati Dio. Sesuatu yang membuat Dio terus membiarkan mereka bertingkah seperti layaknya sepasang kekasih. Sesuatu yang membuat Dio membiarkan Kai bersikap manja padanya. Sesuatu yang membuat Dio tidak menolak kehadiran Kai.

Yaitu... rasa nyaman.

Yah rasa nyaman. Dio selalu merasa nyaman berada di dekat Kai.

Baik bagaimanapun sifat Kai yang ditunjukkan padanya, kenakalannya, keegoisannya, cibirannya terhadap orang lain, Dio selalu merasa nyaman.

Baik bagaimanapun perbuatan Kai padanya, ejekannya, gangguannya, atau perbuatan manisnya, Dio tetap selalu merasa nyaman.

Semua yang ada pada Kai berhasil memporak-porandakan diri Dio.

Ini semua membuat Dio sangat kebingungan. Dio terus menjerit dalam hatinya. Memerintahkan hatinya untuk tenang. Bersikap seperti biasa karena tidak ada alasan mengapa dia harus gugup pada keadaan seperti ini.

Ingat Dio, dia itu milik orang lain kan?

Kata-kata itu berhasil membuat Dio tenang. Hati Dio tidak berdebar keras lagi.

Dio kembali bersikap acuh pada Kai yang sedang merapikan letak kemejanya pada tubuh Dio. Kemeja itu begitu kebesaran di tubuhnya. Menenggelamkan tubuh Dio yang kecil. Tanpa sadar Kai tertawa kecil.

"Ayo kita pulang. Kau harus segera minum air hangat,".

Kai mengenggam tangan Dio. Membuat Dio terperanjat kembali. Dio menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya, meminta lepas. Kai melirik bingung kepada Dio.

"Ah, tanganmu dingin. Makanya aku menggenggamnya,". Kai memberikan jawaban atas perlakuannya.

Ketika tangan Dio terbebas, Kai dengan cepat kembali menariknya. Menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Aku hanya ingin menghangatkannya,".

Lalu Kai membawa Dio kembali berjalan. Dio hanya pasrah. Anak ini memang sesuka hatinya saja. Walau alasannya memang masuk akal. Tangan Dio memang dingin walau Dio tidak merasakannya.

"Dio, biasakanlah membawa sweater atau jaket. Untung saja ada aku saat ini," Kai mengarahkan wajahnya pada Dio.

"Seandainya kau pulang malam begini, sendirian, bagaimana?".

"Kalau masih jam segini, aku akan tetap berjalan kaki. Sekalipun sedang memakai kaos lengan pendek. Sesampai di rumah aku akan berendam dengan air hangat dan minum air panas,". Dio balas menatapnya.

"Kalau sudah larut malam?"

"Aku akan naik taksi,".

"Dimana orangtuamu?".

"Mereka sibuk,".

"Jadi kau mengurusi dirimu sendiri?".

"Iya,".

"Hebat,".

Kai mengarahkan wajahnya ke depan. Memikirkan sesuatu. Kai kembali dalam lamunannya. Dio tidak memahami tingkah aneh Kai sekarang. Sejak kapan dia suka melamun? Seperti orang jatuh cinta saja... Eh! Yang benar saja!

Sesampainya di rumah Dio, Dio menarik lepas tangannya yang digenggam Kai. Dio hendak melepaskan kemeja yang dipakainya, tapi Kai menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Simpan saja dulu,".

Dio pun berhenti. Lebih tepatnya tertegun. Kedua tangan Kai memegang kedua tangannya yang tadi hendak membuka kancing. Kai perlahan menurunkan tangan Dio. Kedua tangan mereka masih saling bergenggaman.

Keduanya saling menatap lama. Tatapan dalam yang mereka tidak bisa artikan maknanya. Kedua tangan mereka yang berpegangan, entah sejak kapan, saling mengusap tangan satu sama lain. Seolah menyampaikan sesuatu. Menyampaikan sesuatu melalui tatapan, sentuhan, dan usapan mereka. Sesuatu yang transparan, membingungkan dan semu.

Kai menundukkan wajahnya sejenak. Lalu dia mengangkatnya, tersenyum pada Dio. Kai membebaskan tangan mereka. Dio merasa kecewa dalam hatinya yang dia tidak mengerti kenapa bisa begitu. Kai menyentuh pipi Dio sekejap.

"Pipimu dingin. Masuklah," kata Kai sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya.

"Tapi... kau tidak kedinginan? Bagaimana kalau masuk dulu? Aku akan membuatkanmu teh hangat,".

"Apa ada orang dirumahmu?"

Dio melirik pada rumahnya yang gelap. Menandakan tidak ada orang yang pulang ke rumah sejak semua penghuni rumah berangkat tadi pagi.

"Tidak ada pasti,".

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan masuk,".

Dio bersorak saat Kai berkata tidak mau. Baguslah! Tetapi tetap saja Dio merasa cemas. Rasa cemas milik Dio yang membuatnya mengajak Kai untuk masuk. Mungkin ketularan dari Kai yang suka khawatir pada dirinya.

Dio merasa dia seperti orang bodoh saja. Orang seperti Kai seharusnya tidak usah dikhawatirkan. Tapi Dio tau dan sadar sepenuhnya, sepertinya mulai sekarang dia akan lebih sering mengkhawatirkan Kai tanpa diinginkannya.

"Kalau begitu setidaknya tunggu disini. Aku akan membuat teh dan mengantarnya keluar,".

"Aku lebih suka kopi,".

"Baiklah. Tunggu ya,".

Tidak berapa lama Dio keluar dengan secangkir kopi hangat. Kai meminum kopinya dengan sekali tegukan. Membuat Dio menyerngit.

"Kau haus sekali yah?".

Kai tidak menjawab. Dia mengusap bekas kopi di sekitar bibirnya karena minum dengan cepat.

Dio menatap Kai. Mengatakan sesuatu yang dipikirkannya sejak tadi.

"Kai, jangan pulang naik bus,".

"Kenapa?".

Dio tidak mau menjawab alasannya. Dio pun berkelit.

"Tidak usah saja! Sebaiknya kau pulang naik taksi. Aku akan menelepon taksi,".

Belum sempat Kai protes, Dio sudah menelepon nomor perusahaan taksi. Kai pun mengalah.

Selama menunggu taksi datang, mereka mengobrol biasa. Kai tidak menganggu Dio seperti kemarin. Kai hanya terus berbicara dan bertanya. Sampai akhirnya taksi datang dan Kai masuk ke dalamnya. Dio melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas oleh Kai.

Ketika taksi berlalu, Dio mencengkeram kemeja Kai yang berada di tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau tanya? Kau kira aku akan membiarkanmu berada di bus, di tengah orang-orang yang tidak kau kenal? Mungkin kau tidak peduli, bahkan mungkin tidak sadar. Tapi bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang tengah menatapmu?".

Dio sepertinya tidak sadar kalau rasa cemasnya berlebihan pada Kai. Dio tidak mau Kai berada dalam bahaya. Walau sebenarnya tidak penting karena Kai itu sangat manly. Hanya saja Dio tidak suka membayangkan Kai naik bus sendirian, dan orang-orang menatap dirinya. Seperti Kai akan diterkam saja oleh orang-orang tersebut.

...

Dio sudah siap untuk berangkat ke kampus. Dio melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat. Tubuhnya terasa sehat bugar. Dia harus berterima kasih pada Kai. Kalau tidak mungkin dia sudah tidak enak badan sekarang.

Langkah Dio terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sosok seseorang. Seseorang yang sejak tadi, eh, sejak malam dipikirkannya. Dio berjalan mendekat sambil memicingkan matanya untuk memastikan, sempat berpikir mungkin dia berhalusinasi. Dio terkejut melihat seseorang itu menoleh kepadanya.

"Hai, selamat pagi,".

Kai turun dari besi pembatas jalan yang didudukinya. Berjalan ke hadapan Dio. Kai tersenyum lebar.

Dio terperangah. Pagi-pagi gini dapat senyuman manis dari sosok tampan yang selalu mempesona. Siapa yang nggak senang? Dio tidak memungkiri kalau Kai memang sangat menawan. Membuat Dio tersenyum sendiri. Tapi anggap saja sebagai balasan senyum untuk Kai.

"Kau tidak sakit kan karena tadi malam?" tanya Kai mengecek keadaan Dio.

"Kau lihat bagaimana?"

"Kau tampak sehat,".

Dio mengangguk semangat. "Hm! Ini semua berkatmu! Terima kasih Kai,".

Dio tersenyum lebar hingga seluruh gigi dan gusinya nampak. Kai terdiam sebentar lalu tertawa singkat.

"Kau lucu sekali. Seperti boneka beruang," Kai mencubit gemas pipi Dio.

Sepertinya Kai kembali ke pembawaan Kai yang seperti biasa. Ceria dan iseng. Tidak aneh seperti tadi malam.

Dio merasa lega melihat Kai kembali seperti semula. Sejak tadi senyum tidak lepas terus terbentuk di bibir Kai. Dio menahan rasa terpesonanya pada Kai. Jangan sampai dia jatuh dalam perasaan semu Kai.

"Ayo kita pergi,".

"Kemana?"

"Ke kampus tentu,".

Kai meraih tangan Dio, menggandengnya. Dio terdiam menatap kedua tangan yang sedang bersatu tersebut.

Tadi malam mungkin Dio membiarkan tangannya karena hari terlalu gelap. Dio tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Dan Kai mempunyai alasan yang tepat untuk mengenggam tangan Dio.

Tapi kini hari sudah cerah. Dio dapat melihat jelas kedua tangan mereka yang menyatu. Tampak... sangat... cocok. Tangan Kai yang besar melindungi tangan Dio yang mungil.

Dio menarik napasnya. Menahan rasa gejolak di hatinya. Menahan gemuruh di hatinya. Tidak, tidak boleh begini, batin Dio. Dan lagi Dio berhasil dengan sugesti yang dilakukannya sendiri.

Dio harus bersikap biasa kepada Kai. Seperti berkata kasar mungkin? Supaya sifat menyebalkan Kai muncul. Tidak manis seperti ini.

"Apa alasanmu kali ini?".

"Hah?" tanya Kai tidak mengerti.

"Kau beralasan karena tanganku dingin tadi malam. Kalau sekarang? Apa alasanmu memegang tanganku?" tanya Dio mencoba sinis.

Kai terkejut. Dia tergagap. "Ti-ti-tidak.. tidak ada alasan! Aku.. aku hanya kebiasaan memegang tanganmu!".

"Hah? Kebiasaan? Kau baru dua kali melakukannya!" seru Dio dengan heran.

"Arggh! Terserahlah! Pokoknya aku tidak akan melepaskannya!" erang Kai sambil mengeratkan pegangannya.

Dio membuka mulutnya terbodoh. "Kai, kalau ini malam aku akan membiarkannya! Tapi ini pagi hari! Orang dapat melihat dengan jelas!".

"Biar saja. Tidak ada yang mengenal kita,".

"Bagaimana kalau ada? Bisa saja dia melapor pada Taemin!".

Dio merasa dirinya sangat bodoh. Kenapa menyebut nama Taemin! Kai saja jarang menyebut nama namjachingunya. Semoga Kai tidak mengira yang aneh-aneh.

Kai menatap pada Dio, kemudian menatap kedua tangan mereka yang menyatu. Kai menghela napas.

"Jujur saja, bagiku... tidak masalah. Toh, Taemin sedang di luar negeri,". Kai terdiam sejenak.

"Tapi... aku sedih dengan pertanyaanmu. Kenapa kau mengira aku punya alasan untuk memegang tanganmu. Kalau kau memang tidak suka...,".

Kai menarik lepas tangannya. Membebaskan tangan Dio.

"... aku akan melepasnya. Ayo kita pergi,". Kai tersenyum tipis. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya.

Dio tidak tau kenapa hatinya sangat sakit. Apakah dia sudah menyakiti namja ini? Kenapa hatinya sakit mendengar penuturan Kai? Kenapa dia sedih saat melihat Kai tampak kecewa?

Hati Dio yang sakit memaksa Dio untuk menggerakkan kakinya. Menyusul Kai. Dengan ketidakmengertiannya, Dio meletakkan tangan kecilnya ke tangan Kai yang terbuka lebar. Membiarkan Kai yang langsung menggenggam tangan Dio.

Kai menatap bingung pada Dio yang ada disebelahnya.

"Maaf. Aku keterlaluan,".

Kai hanya tersenyum manis. "Dimaafkan,".

Keduanya mulai melangkahkan kaki beriringan.

"Dimana motormu?".

"Di rumah,".

"Ponselmu?"

"Di rumah juga,".

"Apa kau tadi lama menunggu?".

"Lumayan. 30 menit,".

Dio mencelos. Ada orang yang bertahan menunggu selama itu dengan diam tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ada. Itu Kai.

"Itu bukan lumayan Kai. Itu sangat lama,".

"Aku tidak punya nomormu. Jadi aku hanya bisa menunggumu,".

Dio merasa malu mendengar perkataan jujur dari Kai. Kai bersedia menunggunya selama itu. Tapi Dio segera mengubah reaksinya sebelum keburu hatinya yang bereaksi.

"Huh, dasar aneh!" cibir Dio dengan sengaja.

"Seharusnya kau tidak mengataiku aneh. Seharusnya kau minta maaf,".

"Kenapa aku harus minta maaf! Kau yang bodoh mau-maunya menunggu selama itu!"

"Terserahlah.. Tapi aku minta hutang budi,".

"Hutang budi apanya?!".

"Tidak tau! Pokoknya hutang budi. Hutang budinya kau harus makan malam denganku,".

"Kita sering makan malam bersama. Ini tidak bisa dinamakan hutang budi,".

Keduanya terus berjalan pergi sambil berpegangan tangan. Bahkan kedua tangan mereka saling menggenggam erat. Menikmati kesempatan yang mereka miliki. Menikmati setiap waktu yang bisa mereka habiskan bersama. Menikmati saat mereka hanya berduaan saja. Sebab, keduanya tau. Suatu saat di masa depan, belum tentu mereka bisa seperti sekarang.

...


End file.
